Reencuentro de Candy y Terry después de la muerte de Susana Parte II
by annette78
Summary: El reencuentro fue emocionante...El amor entre ellos crecía cada segundo que estaban juntos, pero en Lakewood, la situación era angustiante...Albert sufría por Candy


Reencuentro de Candy y Terry después de muerte de Susana. Parte II

NY

Después de esa noche, Terry despierta abrazado a Candy, ella aun duerme…Él emocionado por tenerla entre sus brazos, esboza un suspiro y besa a la rubia en la frente. Sabía que deseaba que ese instante no se detuviera jamás, era un sueño, una ilusión, y no quería que terminará. Dio un fuerte suspiro y pensó:..-Esto no es un sueño, Candy está aquí conmigo, entre mis brazos, pero debo seguir con mi realidad…luego de eso deja muy delicadamente el cuerpo de Candy, ella sigue dormida (luego de esa noche, Candy se sentía tranquila, en paz, a pesar de toda la pasión que albergaba por el muchacho que estaba a su lado, pudo dormir plácidamente, había sido una noche larga). Terry se arregla y sale en dirección a la Compañía Stratford.

Caminando por las calles de NY, bajo la brisa primaveral, Terry ve una ciudad diferente, hasta ese momento NY solo había sido una ciudad llena de recuerdos amargos, llena de momentos odiados, el accidente de Susana, la despedida de Candy, su vuelta con Susana, la muerte de Susana…ohhh, ya han pasado muchos meses de tu muerte Susana, pensó, mirando al cielo titubeó…perdóname, perdóname por haber condenado tu vida, pero necesito ser feliz con Candy, merecemos ser felices…luego siguió por las calles de NY, el cielo resplandecía, sentía cada sonido de la ciudad como una armonía, una sinfonía…todo le parecía más bello…de repente salió de su absorto momento, sonrió y pensó:..-Candy, tu haces que la vida tenga sentido y que vea lo hermoso que es vivir…Te amo Candy…siguió caminando hacia la Compañía.

Lakewood

Albert, esa noche no pudo dormir, se sentía extraño, no podía conciliar el sueño, solo se le venía a la mente Candy y su reencuentro con Terry…-Por qué Candy, por qué tuvo que ser así? Será realmente que siento algo más que una amistad?...No, no me lo puedo permitir…ella ama a Terry…No, no puedo albergar estos sentimientos hacia ella, no ahora, no…se repetía constantemente mientras trataba de dormir. Albert frente a la preocupación de aquel reencuentro, por la seguridad de Candy, y ocultamente por ese sentimiento que lo tenía confundido, en un acto desesperado, había enviado a George a NY para que la vigilara, Albert sabía que Terry actuaba en la compañía Stratford, por lo que ahí podrían reunir toda clase de información de la morada del actor. Así fue, George bajo las ordenes de Albert, se había ido a NY, pocas horas después que ella lo había hecho…

NY

George llega en la madrugada a NY, no quiere desperdiciar el tiempo, sabía que esa misión era muy importante para su jefe, y por qué no decir su amigo Albert…George conocía muy bien a Candy, y todos estos años le había tomado un cariño especial, fraternal. Él no tenía hijos, su vida entera la había dedicado a los Ardly, y en especial a Albert que lo veía como un verdadero hijo.

Candy también había formado parte de sus cercanos más amados, cómo no, si la había visto crecer, al igual que a Anthony, Archie y Stear…Se mostraba como un hombre serio, casi imperturbable, pero su corazón era noble, lleno de cariño y recuerdos de la familia Ardly.

George esperó solo el amanecer y decidió ir en busca de la Compañía…llegó al medio día, por lo que no pudo encontrarse con Terry y Candy saliendo de ésta, por lo que decidió ir directo a la casa de Terry, ya que sabía que NY era una ciudad muy grande como para buscar a una pareja…

Ya anocheciendo, vio llegar a Candy y Terry a la casa de éste, quedó sobresaltado, ya que vio que la pareja iba de la mano, muy románticamente, lo que le generó algo de angustia, ya que él sabía o sospechaba que Albert algo sentía por Candy, no quiso interrumpir, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se contuvo, y decidió solo observar, tal cual habían sido las ordenes de Albert…Sólo pensó:…-Srta. Candy, por favor cuídese, no permita que nada malo le pase…siguió observando la casa de Terry, mientras que entre las cortinas, se observaban las siluetas de los dos jóvenes…

Lakewood

Luego de aquella noche tan extraña que había vivido Albert, llena de confusión y angustia, decidió levantarse al amanecer y caminar por los prados llenos de Rosas Dulce Candy, sembradas por Anthony hace muchos años…Anthony, tu también amaste a Candy, verdad?, preguntaba mientras acariciaba esa rosa blanca tan preciada para ambos…que es lo que tiene ella que a todos enamora…jajajaja…reía…luego pensaba…Qué estarás haciendo Candy?, seguirás con Terry?, serás feliz ahora que estás con él?...e inevitablemente brotaban algunas lagrimas de sus ojos…No, se decía…no puedo, no debo…frente a eso, se secó las lagrimas y decidió regresar a la casa para desayunar…En su vuelta no podía dejar de pensar en ella, por qué ahora el recuerdo de Candy era tan fuerte, tan doloroso…antes solo la recordaba con ternura, con cariño, pero jamás con dolor, por qué ahora era el dolor en su corazón el que llenaba sus emociones, por qué?…

Al llegar a la casa, Archie estaba en la mesa, comenzando a desayunar…-Quieres desayunar Albert? Le preguntó …A pesar de que Archie era el sobrino nieto de Albert, éste no le permitía que le dijeran de otra manera, o que se refirieran a él en un tono más formal…-Si, gracias…me sentaré a tu lado. Archie, notó algo raro en el rostro de Albert, y pensó que debía ser algo de Candy, que otra cosa pudiera ser, si ella en esos momentos era la atención y preocupación de todos…-Pasa algo Albert, supiste algo de Candy?...Albert ocultó el plan urdido con George, sintió un poco de vergüenza contarlo, ya que sabía que no era de caballero espiar a una dama, por lo que contestó…-Nada…esperemos que todo esté bien…luego prosiguió, estoy seguro que todo estará bien, Candy es muy fuerte y se que se sabe cuidar muy bien…Los dos bajaron las miradas, solo miraban sus tazas de café, como un acto sincronizado…ambos con el corazón apretado por los recuerdos de Candy y ahora con Terry…Sr. Williams, entra la ama de llaves…tiene un telegrama desde NY…Los dos se miraron con angustia y curiosidad, sabían que ese telegrama debía ser de Candy…

NY

George, se quedó toda la noche a las afueras de la casa de Terry, tenía sentimientos encontrados, ya que no podía creer que la Srta. Candy pasara la noche a solas con aquel muchacho, pero a la vez sabía que era una dama y que como tal se sabría comportar…Srta. Candy, espero que se encuentre bien y no haya cometido alguna locura o error que manchen el nombre de la familia Ardly, pero sobre todo que haga daño a mi querido Albert…-Albert cómo podré contarte esto, sin que sufras…tengo que decirle la verdad, aunque sea dolorosa para él, él tiene todo el derecho de saber que es lo que ocurre con la Srta. Candy…en ese momento ve salir a Terry solo de la casa…se alerta y lo sigue, pero luego se devuelve…Que habrá pasado pensó…luego de algunas horas, y al ver que Candy no salía de aquella morada, decidió dirigirse a la estación y retornar a Lakewood.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad, Terry llegaba a la Compañía…Buenos días Terry como estuvo ese encuentro, preguntó el Sr. Hathaway, director de la compañía…Terry sonrió y casi sonrojado contestó…: Ha sido el mejor reencuentro que he tenido en toda mi vida…y en un acto impulsivo dijo:…-amo a esa mujer más que a mi vida y jamás me alejaré de ella…El Sr. Hathaway se sorprendió, pero no pudo dejar de observar a Terry que se veía tan radiante, tan feliz, como nunca antes lo había visto y sonrió…-por fin Terrence Grandchester, podrás ser realmente feliz, te lo mereces por todo el sacrificio que has hecho, todos sabíamos que estuviste con Susana solo por lo de su accidente y te admiramos por eso, ya que dejar al amor de tu vida para hacerte cargo de la desgracia de otro, es algo muy valorable y solo digno de un gran caballero inglés con tú…Terry se sintió un poco incómodo, ya que su personalidad no le permitía abrir su vida y sobre todo sus sentimientos a personas extrañas, incluso, solo a Candy le abrió su corazón plenamente, sin ocultar nada, pero ahora era su jefe el que lo elogiaba y eso lo tenía un poco incómodo…Ambos notaron ese momento de incomodidad, por lo que el Sr. Hathaway le pregunta…-Y qué estás haciendo aquí Terry, no debieras estar con ella, guiñéndole el ojo…Terry se sonrojó, pero ya nada importaba, estaba tan feliz, tan emocionado, que nada lo perturbaba…-Por eso vine temprano, Sr. Hathaway, no puedo…titubeó…no puedo seguir en la Compañía…necesito un descanso, un tiempo, necesito…necesito estar con ella…Por eso venía a solicitarle su permiso para dejar la compañía por algunos meses, se que en estos momentos será un caos, por la serie de obras que están presentando, pero también se que no soy irremplazable, existen extraordinarios actores que pueden reemplazarme y estarán felices de hacerlo, en estos momentos no me puedo concentrar en otra cosa que no sea mi amada Candy, se sonrojó nuevamente…prosiguió, Sr. Hathaway, he sufrido mucho por no estar con ella, mi vida se había acabado, y sólo el teatro me mantenía vivo, pero ahora todo es diferente, mi amada, mi amada Candy ha venido para estar junto a mi, y yo solo me entregaré a ella, no puedo estar lejos de ella, me aterra y angustia la idea de no estar con ella de no tenerla cerca, por eso quiero seguirla a donde ella quiera, no la dejaré esta vez, no, no la dejaré, aunque sacrifique mi pasión, que es la actuación, ella es mi vida, y si la vuelvo a perder o si me vuelvo a separar de ella, me volveré loco y creo que moriría…Al escuchar esto, el Sr. Hathaway, no pudo más que darle todo su apoyo…-Está bien Terry, te concederé el permiso, pero por favor regresa, eres un actor sobresaliente, no desperdicies tu don…-Gracias Robert, ha sido un director excelente, y créame que cuando esté todo más resuelto, volveré a actuar, pero ahora a mi lado estará ella…Mucha gracias y hasta pronto.

En casa de Terry, Candy despierta…-No es un sueño, es la casa de Terry, estoy en la casa de mi Terry, con su pijama, con su olor, ahhhh, te amo Terry…pero dónde estará?...mmm no es muy cortés dejarme así sin avisarme…Candy hace una cara de descontento, pero luego vuelve a sonreir como lo hacía en aquellos día vividos en Londres y Escocia…-Bueno, no importa, algo importante debió hacer…mejor me arreglo y voy a buscar mis cosas al hotel…Candy sonrojándose, perdida en los pensamientos de su noche con Terry, ahhh Terry te amo tanto…-Si, me quedaré acá con Terry un día más y mañana volveré a Chicago…ufff que pesar, tengo que volver…diciendo eso Candy sale de la casa de Terry, como estaba despistada y muy emocionada por todo lo vivido en ese reencuentro, olvidó dejarle una nota a Terry…

Lakewood

Al recibir el telegrama, Albert se levanta rápidamente de la silla, y comienza a leerlo en silencio…Archie exaltado le pide que lo lea en voz alta:…-"Querido Albert. Perdona por no haberte avisado. Cuando vuelva podremos tener la reunión a la que fallé. No te preocupes estoy bien. Con amor Candy"…Albert trató de disimular su emoción y el dolor que le había provocado ese telegrama, pero fue en vano, Archie notó la desesperación de Albert…-Archie, debemos estar tranquilos, al parecer ella está bien…Albert ni siquiera pudo nombrarla por su nombre…-así que por favor avísale a Annie y a Patty para que se queden tranquilas, yo me iré a mi despacho, ya que tengo muchos negocios que resolver…y se retiró sin mirar a Archie. Éste también tenía dolor en su corazón, a pesar de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Annie, aun no podía olvidar a Candy…-Candy, espero y deseo que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces…pero algo rondaba en su cabeza luego de ver la actitud de Albert…-Será que él también la ama?...-No, no puede ser, si él es como su hermano, es como su padre…no, sólo debe ser su preocupación…-a pesar de decirse estas palabras, Archie no podía olvidar la cara de Albert al leer el telegrama y comenzaban a aparecer muchas preguntas que lo atormentaban…En eso llega a la mansión Annie y Patty.

…-Buenos días Archie, dijeron al unísono, Archie las saludó como un caballero…-Han sabido algo de Candy, preguntó Annie…-Sí, recién Albert recibió un telegrama de ella, decía que estaba muy bien y que no nos preocupáramos…Patty preguntó:…-y dijo algo de Terry?...Archie con su mirada en el horizonte, respondió que no…Luego de eso no podía sacar la imagen de Albert…-será que Albert también…se lo preguntaba y lo negaba a cada instante…-Patty, Candy está con Terry, por fin está con él, espero que esté feliz y no esté sufriendo…Patty interrumpió a Annie:..-Annie, estoy segura que está feliz, ella nunca olvidó a Terry, a pesar de que nunca más nos habló de él, pero lo sabemos, y sabemos que él tampoco podría haberla olvidado, así que estemos felices por ella, al fin podrá estar con el ser que ama…Patty bajó la cabeza, y fue inevitable no pensar en Stear luego de decir estas palabras, por su mejilla corrió una lagrima, luego sorpresivamente pensó en Albert…Oh Albert, cómo estarás?, estarás sufriendo?, habrás resuelto los sentimientos hacia Candy?...dónde estás Albert?, cómo estarás?...Annie observó a Patty perdida en sus pensamientos, y pensó que ella recordaba a Stear, por lo que no quiso interrumpirla, por lo que también se quedó en silencio.

En otro cuarto de la habitación, Albert estaba apoyado en su puerta, como si quisiera que nadie entrara, por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas de dolor…-No, no, no, se repetía constantemente…por qué me siento así…Candy que me has hecho…que te he hecho…seguían corriendo lagrimas por sus mejillas…No quería seguir pensando, no quería responderse esa pregunta, que también había hecho Patty, no quería, le daba terror, ya que no quería sufrir…siguió llorando sin saber por qué, solo en su despacho…

NY

Mientras Terry se dirigía hacia su casa, luego de ir a la Compañía y de comprar víveres para Candy…iba alucinando, deseando solo querer llegar pronto a su hogar y encontrarla ahí, abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla…amarla….-De pronto sintió algo extraño en su abdomen, angustia, como muchas veces lo había sentido cuando algo iba ocurrir…-Candy! exclamó….y muy preocupado salió corriendo hacia su casa…iba desesperado, angustiado…será que Candy se ha marchado…no, no me dejaría así, Candy, no me dejaría…y seguía corriendo….Al llegar a su casa, entró desesperado gritando su nombre, pero solo había silencio…Terry con la cara descompuesta y los ojos llenos de lagrimas…la buscaba en todas las habitaciones….-Candy, noooo, no me puedes dejar así…dónde estarás?…habrás regresado a Chicago?…no Candy, por favor no me hagas esto…las lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos…buscaba algo de ella, una nota, algo, pero nada había…Habrá sido un sueño, de repente se preguntaba…No, todo fue real se decía, aun siento sus labios, su piel…salió de la casa y se dirigió a la azotea, Candy no estaba allí…-se desesperó aún más…-soy un estúpido, por qué la dejé sola…soy un estúpido…-dónde estarás mi amada Candy, dónde?...Volvió a su casa deshecho, miraba constantemente por la ventana….-cómo te encuentro, dónde?...-soy un estúpido debí preguntarle sobre el hotel donde se alojaba…Candy regresa por favor, regresa….Pensó muchas veces salir y recorrer cada hotel de NY, pero sabía que eso le llevaría mucho tiempo y lo más probable, que no la encontraría, así que decidió esperar en su casa por ese día y si no llegaba, iría a Chicago por ella, no la dejaría…lucharía contra todo y todos por estar junto a ella…Pasaron muchas horas, cada minuto acrecentaba la angustia en el corazón de Terry, hasta que acostado en su cama, sollozando, escucha que se abre la puerta…-Terrence Grandchester, que holgazán durmiendo a estas horas del día…Terry saltó de la cama y corrió a sus brazos, la abrazó fuerte como si no quisiera soltarla jamás…Candy sorprendida, nota que Terry tenía lagrimas en sus mejillas…-Que pasa Terry, que ocurre, por qué lloras?….-Terry susurra que pensó que se había ido y lo había dejado sólo…-Terry, no te librarás tan fácil de mi, respondió la chica con un tono sarcástico…Terry la miró a los ojos, la miró con pasión, con amor, con deseo…Candy se estremeció al ver esa hermosa mirada…y comenzó a besarla cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, eran besos de amor, del más puro amor que se puede tener entre un hombre y una mujer….Ohhh, Terry te amo…susurró Candy extasiada…Terry la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cama, comenzaron a besarse, a acariciarse, se amaban y nadie podría separarlos jamás…Candy sentía que su corazón y su cuerpo morían con cada beso, con cada caricia…por otro lado Terry expresaba todo su amor, toda su pasión, nadie podría interponerse entre ellos, nada ni nadie. Cada beso, cada caricia acrecentaba el deseo de entregarse…no podían parar…Terry sabía que no podía seguir ya que no podría parar de amarla, pero su deseo, pasión y amor por Candy lo volvían loco, perdía toda razón al estar en los brazos de ella, al besarla, al acariciarla…duraron horas, embebidos en besos, caricias, parecían un solo cuerpo…la situación se fue saliendo de las manos, comenzaron mutuamente a despojarse de sus ropas, Terry no podía más de deseo, Candy tampoco, comenzaba a susurrar su nombre extasiada, excitada, solo quería ser de él….-por un instante Candy recobró la cordura y tuvo que pararlo abruptamente, ya que si no lo hacía, sabía que no se podría resistir más a ese hermoso hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos, cómo resistir a sus besos, caricias? Cómo?…Terry, aún temblando de pasión y deseo, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:..-Te amo Candy, te amo más que a mi propia vida, moriría por ti y muero por ti…Te amo…y en un acto inesperado la siguió besando apasionadamente, Candy no se pudo resistir y todo comenzó de nuevo…nadie los podría separar…el tiempo parecía no transcurrir, ese momento era eterno y los dos lo sabían, se amaban con locura, con pasión. Las horas transcurrían y el amor se acrecentaba con cada segundo, estuvieron al borde de la locura, pero algo en el interior de Terry lo hizo recapacitar y no pudo hacerla suya, a pesar que su cuerpo lo pedía insistentemente…No puedo mi amada Candy, no puedo, te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño, te amo demasiado…-Candy, que estaba fuera de razón, sin ninguna cuota de cordura, comienza a tranquilizarse, sabía que lo único que quería su cuerpo y alma en ese momento era que la amara plenamente, pero sabía que ella era una dama y no podía sucumbir ante ese deseo…Se quedaron abrazados largo rato, abrazados, piel con piel…Terry tiernamente la acariciaba y la besaba, Candy sentía que su corazón estallaría de amor con cada beso, con cada caricia…estuvieron un largo tiempo así, de vez en cuando la pasión surgía, pero ambos sabían su situación y sabían que tenían que controlarse, por lo que comenzaron a amarse con ternura…luego de horas de estar así, amándose, Candy le dice a Terry…-Terry, tengo hambre…-Eres una glotona, Srta. Candice White Ardly, le replica con picardía…-Eres muy grosero…comenzaba a enojarse y poner las típicas muecas y transformaciones en su cara…-Terry tiernamente la abrazó…que quieres mi amada Candy, que quieres hacer, Candy comenzó a arreglar su ropa y se dirigió hacia la ventana, estaba mirando el día radiante de primavera, se da vuelta hacia Terry y con una mirada traviesa le dice…-Quiero hacer algo que nos prometimos hace años…-Terry la miró, fue hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda, y susurró sensualmente en sus cabellos…-quieres ir de picnic, mi amada tarzán pecosa?….Candy se estremeció…era lo que se le había venido a la mente, pero nunca pensó que Terry lo recordaría…-Lo recordaste!, exclamó…-y él besando sus cabellos y su cuello le respondió:…-lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo cada segundo vivido contigo, como si hubiera sido ayer…Candy se dio vuelta y lo besó con amor…siguieron besándose con ternura, con amor, ambos en su corazón y en sus mentes, recordaban esos hermosos días en Londres y Escocia. Luego prepararon alegre y muy juguetonamente las cosas para ir de picnic, se subieron a su auto y salieron a las afueras de NY.

Lakewood

En el almuerzo, en dónde Albert estaba como ausente, solo respondía con monosílabos, se sentía un ambiente tenso, angustioso. Patty miraba con admiración y confusión el estado de Albert…-Ohhh Albert, parece que es verdad que estás interesado en Candy…Pobre Albert, sufrirá mucho con este reencuentro…Todos estaban pensativos, Annie confusa por aquel beso fugaz de Archie. Archie confundido entre el gran amor hacia Candy y ese nuevo sentimiento hacia Annie, y ahora la sospecha sobre Albert. Albert solo pensando en ella…Fue un almuerzo silencioso, como si todos hubieran estado metidos en sus pensamientos. Luego del almuerzo Archie y Albert se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones con la excusa de que se sentían cansados, pero necesitaban pensar, necesitaban estar solos y pensar. Patty y Annie salieron a caminar por los prados de rosas…Se acerca mayo, el cumpleaños de Candy, comentó Annie. Patty que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sobre Albert, sobre su repentino cariño que había surgido hacia él, sobre la posibilidad de que él estuviese amando a Candy, no se percató del comentario de Annie…-Patty, te dije que pronto será el cumpleaños de Candy…-Ahhh, perdona, no te había escuchado…-Que te pasa Patty, desde hace semanas que te noto extraña, distante, perdida en tus pensamientos, es por Stear?...Patty miró a Annie y con su cabeza hizo un signo de negación…-Qué es lo que te está pasando Patricia Obrien, que te pasa?...Annie con mayor fuerza le exigía a su amiga que le confesara su pesar…Patty no estaba segura de contarle a Annie lo que estaba sintiendo, ella era una de sus mejores amigas, y últimamente estaban muy unidas, pero el pesar y algo de vergüenza hacían que dudara en confesarlo, titubeó en hablarle…-Patty, que pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, sabes que te quiero mucho y me preocupas, junto a Candy, ustedes son como las hermanas que nunca tuve…Patty miró a Annie con ternura, sabía que ella era una persona muy confiable y que tal vez sería bueno contarle este secreto tan profundo y guardado que tenía, y que la estaba acongojando desde hace semanas…-Annie, me cuesta hablar de esto…-Que pasa Patty?, me estás preocupando…-Annie, tu sabes que Stear ha sido mi gran amor, desde que lo conocí en el colegio San Pablo, me enamoré perdidamente de él…Annie asintió con su cabeza, mientras se sentaban en un banco y se tomaban de las manos…Patty prosiguió…-Después de su muerte pensé que mi vida se acabaría y que no tendría sentido, pasé noches y días llorando por él, pensé que nunca podría amar a alguien como lo amé a él…Al escuchar estas palabras Annie se sobresaltó, nunca pensó que Patty podría dejar de amar a Stear y fijarse en otro hombre, pero siguió escuchando y no la interrumpió….-Pero el tiempo es como una medicina o un consuelo, cada día recuerdo a Stear con amor y con menos dolor. Antes, recordarlo me hacía daño, pero ahora su recuerdo me da fuerzas para comenzar el día y el dolor ha ido desapareciendo…Mientras miraba a Patty, notaba en su amiga algo diferente, ya no era la jovencita tímida e introvertida que conoció en el colegio San Pablo, sino que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer fuerte…-Annie, estos últimos meses he estado sintiendo cosas por otro hombre, al principio era admiración pero las últimas semanas me he dado cuenta que es más que eso…ese hombre es…titubeó, le costaba revelar este secreto, que tan oculto lo tenía…-ese hombre es Albert…A Annie se le desfiguró la cara, no podía creerlo, Patty interesada en Albert, no lo podía creer…Patty prosiguió, no quería que así ocurriera, pero el corazón es libre y no se puede dominar, tú sabes que por el tema de los animales he tenido que compartir mucho tiempo con él, por Puppet y Huly, cada vez que nos encontrábamos mi corazón latía de una manera especial, me gustaba estar con él, cada día fui necesitando estar con él, inventaba cualquier excusa para verlo, estar con él me daba momentos de felicidad, esos momentos que había perdido tras la muerte de Stear, hasta llegué a pensar que pudiera con el tiempo interesarle, sentía que no le era indiferente, pero…-Annie la interrumpió…-Pero?…-Annie, yo creo que Albert quiere a Candy, y no como su benefactor, sino que como hombre…Annie quedó en shock, Albert enamorado de Candy, muchos momentos vividos con ellos se le vinieron a la mente y le hicieron sentido, pero claro en ese momento sólo eran como dos buenos amigos, todo encajaba…-Annie, incluso a raíz del reencuentro de Candy y Terry, y al ver el pesar de Albert, me atreví a preguntárselo…-Qué?...Que se lo preguntaste?...Pero Patty cómo pudiste?...-Fue algo impulsivo…-y cómo reaccionó, que te dijo?...-Bueno bajo la pregunta me llamó atrevida…-qué? Atrevida?, Annie comenzaba a sentirse mal…-Cálmate Annie, solo fue un juego, no le molestó la pregunta, y creo que fue sincero conmigo, me respondió que nunca lo había pensado y que si sabía que existía una conexión muy especial con Candy, pero que no lo podía definir, pero Annie ahora estoy segura que Albert quiere a Candy, míralo como anda después de lo de Candy, mira cómo ha estado hoy al recibir noticias de ella…Annie bajó la mirada, y fue inevitable pensar que Patty tal vez tenga razón, pero lo que más la agobiaba en ese momento era que otra vez Candy estaba entre ellas y sus amores….Amaba a Candy, era su hermana de toda la vida, pero no podía dejar de sentir pena y descontento al ver que nuevamente Candy, se interponía, calló ese sentimiento ya que sabía que era desleal y mal intencionado, ya que sabía también que Candy jamás había hecho algo para enamorar a alguien, solo ella había tenido ojos para Anthony y sobre todo para Terry…-Patty y que vas a hacer?...-No se, nada, solo guardarlo en lo más profundo de mi corazón, no puedo expresárselo a Albert, ya que sería mi condena, prefiero quererlo en secreto…Annie asintió con su cabeza, cómo poder competir con Candy?…en un acto de amistad, Annie abrazó a Patty y así estuvieron un largo rato.

NY

A las afueras de NY, Candy y Terry vivían su tan esperado y anhelado picnic que se habían prometido cuando eran adolescentes…-Gracias mi amor, nunca pensé que te acordarías de esta promesa…Terry estremeció al escuchar la palabra amor…pensaba que hace unos día estaba solo y desolado por no poderla tener a su lado, y ahora era como un sueño, del cual no quería despertar…-Que te pasa Terry, te noto ausente…Terry la abrazó con ternura, estaban sentados y él la abrazaba con todo su cuerpo…-Es que esto…titubeo…y luego con un tono travieso le reclamó…-no quiero que te des mucha importancia con lo que te diré…y rompió en una sonrisa, el sol nuevamente se reflejaba en su rostro…Candy lo miraba asombrada de lo hermoso que era, de su maravillosa sonrisa, que con los rayos del sol, lo hacían parecer como un ángel…-Terry, que cosas estás diciendo le reclamó con disgusto la rubia, mientras seguía embobada de tan hermoso y maravilloso rostro bajo los rayos del sol…-Es que todo esto es como un sueño, estos dos días han sido maravillosos, había soñado contigo muchas veces, de besarte, de tenerte entre mis brazos, pero esto superó todo mis sueños, la realidad definitivamente superó con creces mis sueños más apasionados…Candy se ruborizó, nunca pensó de lo que era capaz como mujer, nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento tan carnal, tan pasional, que amaba…-Estás como un tomate, mi amada pecosa, realmente eres como un tomate pecoso…volvió a sonreir y reir como lo hacía en Londres….Terry, eso no es romántico ni delicado…la rubia se quiso apartar de él, pero él en un acto reflejo la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente…-Mi amada pecosa, no sabes cuanto soñé con realizar nuestra promesa de picnic…Candy lo miraba con amor, con ternura…-Terry, por qué eras tan rudo en Londres, creo que perdimos mucho tiempo peleándonos, la rubia le guiñaba un ojo, mientras sacaba traviesamente su lengua…Terry la miró con amor, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, el fuego de su cuerpo se encendía, la amaba con pasión, con locura, y en un momento de ternura, la abrazó fuerte y comenzó a responder su pregunta…-Antes de conocerte, yo sufría mucho, sufría mucho por mi madre, por mi relación con ella, recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos en el barco de América a Londres, donde por cierto me enamoré perdidamente de ti, y adoré tus pecas…sonriendo Candy le contesta:…-Sabía que te gustaban mis pecas y que te hubiera gustado tenerlas…-Bueno mi tarzán con pecas, si tienes toda la razón, me enamoré perdidamente de tus pecas, de tu nariz achatada y de ti, loca y perdidamente, mientras decía esto, los dos sentían como el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba, y podían transmitírselos el uno al otro al estar abrazados como estaban, así de juntos, así de compenetrados, Terry prosiguió:..-Como te decía, sufría mucho el abandono de mi madre, y la distancia que existía con mi padre, por lo que era un rebelde, solo quería hacerme daño, quería hacerle daño al resto, ese día en el barco…hace una pausa…-si tenías razón estaba triste y llorando…-lo sabía dijo Candy, con voz triunfante... Terry sonrió…Estaba triste porque había sufrido nuevamente el rechazo y el abandono de mi amada madre…Cuando te vi, y te acercaste, algo profundo ocurrió en mi corazón, quise disimularlo, como siempre lo hacía, como siempre actuaba cuando algo o alguien entraba en mi corazón, con burlas, con sarcasmo, pero Candy te amé desde el primer momento que te vi…Cuando me alejé de ti, comencé a preguntar a la tripulación todos tus datos, quería volverte a ver, deseaba con todo mi corazón poder conocerte, y para mi sorpresa te veo nuevamente en la misa del colegio, vestida de blanco, en vez del uniforme negro, como si algo quisiera decirme que estabas ahí, que me fijara en la chica extraña que no siguió las reglas, y al verte mi corazón latió fuerte de alegría…Candy miraba admirada el relato de Terry, nunca pensó que él albergaba tales sentimientos hacia ella desde aquel día en el barco, miró sus ojos y su boca y no pudo contenerse e interrumpió el relato con un beso, se besaron apasionadamente, se amaban y nada podía interponerse a ello, se besaron largo rato, la confesión de Terry, había generado en Candy una pasión extraña, solo quería besarlo, solo quería acariciarlo…luego de ello, Terry puso el dedo en la nariz de Candy:…-Si hubiera sabido que eras tan apasionada, no me hubiera contenido cuando estábamos en Londres…Candy se volvió a ruborizar y nuevamente le reprochó el comentario…-Me encanta cuando te enojas, me enloquece, si vieras como se mueven tus pecas, me vuelves loco, la volvió a besar…-Bueno dijo Terry, seguiré mi confesión sobre mis más ocultos sentimientos en el colegio San Pablo…-Cuando te vi, en la misa, no lo podía creer, el destino te había llevado a mi nuevamente, noté que tú también me habías reconocido, pero traté de hacerme el indiferente, tienes que entender que en esa época era un niño, un adolescente rebelde, que no quería volver a sufrir, por lo que trataba de reprimir mis sentimientos hacia ti…luego vinieron nuestros encuentros en la falsa Colina de Pony, esperaba con ansías las horas libres para poder verte, solo con eso me conformaba, nuestros encuentros eran exquisitos, te amaba con mucha pasión, pero luego del beso en el festival de Mayo, y de tu amor por Anthony, tenía que reprimir mis sentimientos, no podía expresártelos si no estaba seguro de que tú también me amabas…Candy recordó a Anthony, pero esta vez lo hizo con ternura, sabía que lo había amado, pero el amor que sentía hacia Terry era diferente, era real, era real…-Te daba muchos celos mis sentimientos hacia Anthony? Pregunta Candy…-Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, me producía ira, pesar, dolor saber que amabas a otro, solo te quería para mi…pero a pesar de ello, anhelaba que llegara la hora de estar contigo, de sentir tu aroma desde lejos, de molestarte, me enloquecía cuando te enfurecías, me hacía amarte más y más, por eso era que lo único que hacía, molestarte, soñaba con volverte a besar, cuantas veces tuve que resistirme al máximo para no abrazarte y besarte, por lo que me conformaba solo con hacerte enojar. Luego vinieron los maravillosos momentos en Escocia, mi reconciliación con mi madre, y tú hacías que mi corazón fuera cada día más noble, cada día más puro, cada día más grande, te amaba cada segundo más y más, sacaste lo bueno que tenía profundamente escondido. Estaba cambiando, ya no era el Terry rebelde, sino ahora era el Terry que amaba incondicionalmente a la pecosa de coletas rubias….Candy al escuchar esto, se enterneció y no pudo más que besarlo con pasión, Terry estaba extasiado, su amada Candy se estaba transformando en una mujer apasionada y era solo de él, solo de él…-Cuando estuvimos en Escocia, supe que te amaría por siempre, supe ahí que no podía dejar de amarte nunca, tenía un plan, me declararía o declararía mi amor en la fiesta blanca organizada por Elisa, por eso iba a ir, solo para estar contigo y poder expresar mi amor, pero vi que no estabas invitada, así que no dudé en estar contigo, lo que pasó en mi casa, fue mágico, pude expresarte mis más profundos sentimientos hacia mi madre, abrí mi corazón hacia ti…estaba a punto de tomarte en mis brazos nuevamente cuando llegó Elisa y nos interrumpió, la odié y la maldije por eso, luego de ello, quería hacerlo, pero no pude, me faltó la valentía para hacerlo, solo me resignaba a mirarte y amarte en secreto, odiaba a Archie, ya que sabía que él te amaba, y sabía que te tenía cerca a diario, incluso en tus vacaciones, lo odié y le tenía muchos celos, a pesar de que era un alivio para mi saber que tu amiga Annie lo amaba, ya que sabía que tú nunca te hubieras podido fijar en él, la miró y le guiñó el ojo…Candy lo miraba asombrada, no podía creer esa pasión y ese amor que Terry sentía por ella desde hace mucho tiempo…luego vino la traición de Elisa y para mi fue mi muerte en vida, Elisa me había arrebatado lo más preciado de mi existencia, tú, si tú Candy, eras la energía y la razón de seguir ahí en el colegio, cuando supe la decisión de la Madre Superiora, tuve que hacer lo que hice, no podía seguir ahí, sabiendo que tu futuro dependía de mi decisión, por eso hice lo que hice, solo por tu amor, quise sacarte y raptarte para llevarte a vivir conmigo, pero éramos unos niños, nada bueno saldría de eso…perdóname Candy por no haberte expresado mi amor en ese momento, perdóname por ser un cobarde, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, nuestra historia hubiera sido diferente…-Candy lo besó en la frente y le dijo:…-Basta de pedir perdón, hemos sufrido mucho, y nos hace daño recordar los momentos dolorosos en nuestra historia. Debemos dejar el pasado y vivir el presente así como ahora, juntos…Se abrazaron y viendo el horizonte, estaban maravillados por el hermoso atardecer que se vislumbraba, era el más bello que habían visto, el momento fue mágico lleno de ternura y amor.

Lakewood

La tarde había sido tranquila para Albert, para poder salir de los pensamientos que lo acongojaban, planeó salir de paseo por el campo con sus amigos, fueron momentos bellos, un tanto extraños, ya que Candy no se encontraba ahí, pero bellos…Patty en silencio contemplaba a Albert, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo Annie se percataba de ello, y trataba de que Archie y Albert no lo notaran…Patty, será que realmente estás enamorada de Albert? Se preguntó…Luego de ello, cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Annie y Patty se hospedarían en la habitación de huéspedes…

Albert en su habitación no podía estar tranquilo, así que decidió ir a su despacho y tratar de trabajar en los negocios de la familia. Cuando por fin estaba concentrado en sus finanzas, llamaron a la puerta, era George, Albert se sobresaltó, sabía que George traía noticias de Candy, sabía que lo que dijera ese hombre lo destruiría…Pasa George…-Sr. Williams, le traigo noticias de la Srta. Candy…-La viste?, te vio?, cómo estaba?...George le contó con detalles toda su estadía en NY, hizo una pausa…sabía que lo que relataría a continuación podía destruir a su querido jefe, a su querido Albert…-Qué pasa George, por que te detienes…Sr. Williams, Albert…espero no atormentarlo con lo que le diré…Albert estaba angustiado, aterrado, qué era lo que George tenía que contarle, que tanto daño le podría ocasionar…Albert se puso serio, su cara se transformó…-George dime lo que tienes que decir, sin ocultar nada, es una orden, Albert se gira hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a George, presintiendo que lo que escucharía sería su sentencia…Albert, la Srta. Candy pasó la noche con Terry, en su casa en NY…Albert no lo podía creer…-Qué dices, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, era su sentencia, sabía que luego de ello, había perdido para siempre a Candy, George apenado y muy angustiado, lo abrazó y Albert lloró desconsoladamente en sus brazos…La perdí George, perdí a Candy, decía repetidamente…Luego de llorar por un largo rato, Albert comenzó a secar sus lagrimas…-George al verlo más repuesto, comenzó a hablarle, querido Albert, te conozco desde que naciste, has sido como un hijo para mi, Albert lo miraba asombrado, nunca George le había dichos tan sinceros sentimientos…-Debes ser fuerte, y sé que el tiempo te hará olvidar a Candy, ella es muy especial, y sonrió, la familia Ardly tiene una conexión especial con ella, todos sus hombres no han podido resistirse a sus encantos, Albert también sonrió…-pero tú sabes que ella siempre a estado enamorada del Sr. Terrence, y también sabes que él también la ha amado, el destino ha sido muy cruel con esa pareja, se ha encargado de separarlos y hacerlos sufrir mucho, han sufrido los más horrorosos dolores…-Tú eres noble, eres el ser más noble que he conocido, y sé que serás sensato y dejarás que Candy sea feliz, sabes que ella te quiere mucho, que tiene una conexión especial desde siempre contigo…Albert comenzaba a llorar nuevamente…- pero también sabes que ella no te ama, y que si tú le declaras tu amor, solo la mortificarías, ya que ella haría cualquier cosa para que seas feliz, incluso sacrificar su propia felicidad, lo sabes, sabes que Candy está siempre agradecida y preocupada de ti y te ama mucho, pero no como tú quisieras, y ella sería incapaz de hacerte sufrir, incapaz…Albert por favor, tómalo con calma, no vayas a cometer alguna locura, que termine por separarte definitivamente de Candy…el amor es así, a veces cruel y doloroso, pero yo sé que tú quieres mucho a Candy y serías incapaz de verla sufrir…Albert asintió con la cabeza y se giró para ver por la ventana…-Tienes razón George, Candy siempre ha amado a Terry y él también, desde su estadía en Londres, no puedo ser tan egoísta y hacerla sufrir más de lo que ella ha sufrido…callaré mis sentimientos, estoy seguro que el tiempo me ayudará…por alguna extraña razón pensó en Patty…-Si, si Patty ha podido vivir sin la presencia de Stear, yo podré hacerlo sin tener a Candy a mi lado…luego de ello, abrazó a George y le dio las gracias por todo su apoyo.

NY

La noche estaba cayendo, los dos enamorados caminaban felices y tranquilos, desde hace muchos años no sentían esa paz que tanto anhelaban, ahora estaban juntos y nada ni nadie los separaría…Candy al seguir caminando y al pasar la horas, y sobre todo al llegar la noche, se sentía un tanto inquietada, sabía que la pasión por el hombre que caminaba a su lado crecía y crecía al pasar las horas, sabía que llegarían al hogar de Terry y no podrían resistirse, también sabía que no podía hacerlo, no podía, era una Ardly, no podía manchar ese nombre, no podía hacerle eso a Albert que tanto quería…Terry notó a Candy algo extraña:..-Te pasa algo Candy…Candy se sonrojó y no quiso emitir palabras…Terry notó el rubor en sus mejillas, también presentía lo que ella estaba sintiendo, cómo no, si a él le pasaba lo mismo o más, el amor que le tenía, que sentía por aquella niña pecosa, que cada día la veía como una mujer, era máximo, no podía más de amor, la amaba con todo, con toda su alma, con todo su ser, sabía también que ese día se habían acercado más y más y que les costaba mucho permanecer cuerdos cuando estaban juntos, sabía que la amaba y la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, pero no podía, aun no era el momento, debía respetarla y solo conformarse con lo que hasta ahora habían estado haciendo…cómo se preguntaba, cómo resistirme a ella, si cuando la beso, la abrazo, la acaricio, pierdo noción de todo, cómo…-Repentinamente Candy habló…-tenemos que idear un plan Terry…-Terry la miró confuso, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando…-Un plan?...-Si Terrence Grandchester, un plan para…hizo una pausa…un plan para no descontrolarnos cuando estemos juntos, juntos en tu casa…Candy se puso sus manos en su cara, tapando la vergüenza que sentía haber expresado tal pensamiento y sentimiento…-Terry la abrazó, y le susurró al oído…-Te amo Candy, y te prometí que jamás te haría daño, jamás, aunque muera por dentro, aunque muera por tenerte, lo prometí y soy un hombre de palabra…se abrazaron y siguieron rumbo a la casa, a pesar de lo que Terry había dicho, sabían que últimamente les costaba mucho tener cordura, les costaba mucho frenar sus impulsos, solo querían amarse sin restricciones, pero no podían…Siguieron caminando, cada uno pensando que haría, cómo lo harían para frenar ese sentimiento que afloraba cada vez que se besaban, que se abrazaban…cómo…-Al llegar a la casa, Candy se paró en la puerta, en una actitud de no querer entrar…estaba muy nerviosa, aterrada, de no poder contener esa pasión que sentía por su amado Terry…Terry le tomó cariñosa y tiernamente la mano, y la ingresó a la casa. Dentro de ella, Terry sabía por lo que pasaba con Candy, le alegraba, ya que sabía que todo ello traducía el amor que le sentía, pero también se sentía un tanto culpable, de sacar los sentimientos más profundos y humanos de Candy, no podía cometer errores, no podía, ella era lo más importante en su vida, no podía estropearlo…Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Terry se sintió como en Escocia, se sentía un adolescente nuevamente lleno de temores, de sensaciones exquisitas que Candy le hacía sentir…-Terry, dijo Candy algo nerviosa…Que pasa mi Candy, ocurre algo?...Candy no sabía como decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo…-Terry, debo volver mañana temprano a Chicago y en especial al hogar de Pony, desde que nos separamos yo me he encargado del hogar junto a la Hermana María y a la Srta. Pony, comencé a trabajar en un consultorio cercano, como enfermera, y sólo tengo permiso hasta mañana, debo volver a mi realidad…Candy al decir esto sintió dolor, no quería separase de Terry, no, no lo quería, esos dos días juntos la había hecho renacer, revivir de ese letargo en el que se encontraba…pero debía volver, debía volver a su hogar…Terry, le dice a Candy…- está bien, lo entiendo…Candy quedó desconcertada, esperaba que Terry se volviera loco al pensar que ella se iría…Terry luego le tomó la mano y le dijo muy seguro, está bien mi amada Candy, a que hora salimos de NY…Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba…-Cómo?...Tú, Tú…-Si, Candy iré contigo donde tú vayas, no seré nuevamente el estúpido que fui, y que te dejó escapar, no, ahora te seguiré a todos lados, como tu sombra…Terry le guiñaba el ojo traviesamente…-pero Terry, y la actuación, y tu pasión por actuar?...Terry la interrumpió:…-Candy ahora eres tú mi pasión, mi gran pasión, mi vida…hoy en la mañana salí temprano a la Compañía, pedí un receso indefinido al Sr. Hathaway, él entendió y me lo concedió, yo he ahorrado, tengo mis ahorros, no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero ahora lo se, era para poder hacer esto, para poder seguirte donde tú vayas, y nunca, nunca más separarnos…De los ojos de Candy brotaban lágrimas de emoción, su amado Terry estaría con ella para siempre…Corrió a sus brazos y lo besó con mucho amor, se besaron, se amaron, sabían que no podían descontrolarse, pero el amor y la pasión no los dejaba, no podían separarse, no, solo querían amarse, besarse, acariciarse, así lo hicieron por horas, sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, pareciera que la pasión entre ellos nunca terminaría, se amaron con locura, Terry logró controlarse y poder amarla con restricción, sabía que algún día sería su mujer, su esposa y podría amarla plenamente, los dos lo sabían, por lo que esa noche, fue mágica, sus besos, sus caricias, eran inagotables…Luego ya muy tarde, Terry la abraza tiernamente por la espalda, suspira y se queda profundamente dormido, Terry se sentía en paz, por primera vez desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora era Candy la que se había quedado despierta, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, por el hombre que la tenía abrazada y que dormía a su lado…


End file.
